


A Long Time Ago

by FandomLover1026



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Frustrated Larry Daley, Not Really Character Death, Reader is a scary BAMF, Therapy Session, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, everyone is protective, protective Ahkmenrah, reader has ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLover1026/pseuds/FandomLover1026
Summary: You were Ahkmenrah's hand maiden and over time you accidentally fell for him, as did he. His parents were happy for Ahkmenrah but, his brother, Kahmunrah, was not. After all these years, you still have nightmares about that night.





	A Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Italics signify ancient Egyptian. There are mentions and non descriptive rape. I also have some non detailed PTSD. I don't mean to offend anyone. I have never experienced either of these major events and I do not claim to fully understand how these affect a person. The character death is Ahkmenrah's past.

That night was to be the most beautiful night in all of Egypt. Ahkmenrah was to be passed the throne. There was a lot to prepare, like the pharaoh to be, Ahkmenrah. The young man was slightly built, nice broad shoulders but, that's not only why I fell in love with him. He had a kind heart and never wanted to see anyone suffer. " _Aaliyah, what has you troubled_ ," Ahkmenrah asked.

" _Nothing, my pharaoh. I was thinking of how to tell my admirer that I love him_ ," You replied. " _I think I know who you are talking about_." He slowly lowered his head to yours to kiss you. As soon as they touched, They could hear Ahkmenrah's mother, Shepseheret calling for him.

" _Ahkmenrah, what are you doing?! You're supposed to be in your room getting ready for the celebration!_ ," Shepseheret yelled. " _Sorry, mother. I became distracted. It won't happen again._ " Ahkmenrah said. " _Go to your room and do not come out until your father or I comes to get you._ " Shepseheret sighed. Ahkmenrah and I walked back to his room. Ahkmenrah quickly undressed with my back turned and bathed.

Several hours later Ahkmenrah and I were passionately kissing in a corner. That was until Ahkmenrah's older brother, Kahmunrah, interrupted our moment. " _Why don't you two find somewhere more private so you don't offend our parents?_ "

" _We are just fine Kahmunrah. Why don't you get out of our business_ ," You said knowing full well, Kahmunrah wanted you for himself. " _Fine. Just wait until this reaches mother and father. They'll be absolutely livid._ " Kahmunrah stormed off angry that you had rejected him. " _We'll be okay. No one will know until I make you my queen,_ " Ahkmenrah soothed. " _I'm just worried Kahmunrah will do something to split us apart_ ," You whispered. " _What did I just tell you_ ," Ahkmenrah replied. " _We'll be okay_ ," You replied.

Things got more heated so you both made the decision to go to Ahkmenrah's room. Before you knew it you saw a knife in his back, and Kahmunrah had his arm around your stomach and a knife against your throat. " _Rule with me_ ," He demanded. " _Never in a million years you treacherous snake_ ," You answered with your voice full of hatred. Kahmunrah growled and pinned you to the bed. “ _You will keep your mouth shut or I will tell the whole kingdom what you were doing with my brother behind everyone’s back_ ,” He threatened. “ _No. please, I’ll do anything. You can’t tell anyone. Please_.” You begged shamelessly.

“ _Now, someone is willing to cooperate_ ,” Kahmunrah spoke calmly. He did everything he pleased with your body until he was sated. He became bored rather quickly. " _I wonder what the bed would look like if your blood was spilled all over it_ ," Kahmunrah stated and slit your throat.


End file.
